Peace On A Thin Rope
by KankurosBandGeek2010
Summary: When we hold something dear...most times it stays...but others just slip away. Sequel to At Peace. LeeOC GaaraOC and KankuroOC
1. Chapter 1

Peace On A Thin Rope

Chapter 1

A/N: I still don't own Naruto…sadly…but Kai, Shadow, Kayako and Toshio(Kais puppets), Tosca, and Ling Ling are mine!

* * *

It had been two months since that night. Sometimes, Kai wished it would all happen again. She wished she could feel all of it…the bliss…the magic…everything. But, life doesn't always give us our dreams and pleasures. _Man, I only wish that my life wasn't so dull all the freakin time._** Well it all aint my fault…I mean c'mon nothing is perfect.**

_Oh yeah…and how would u know that? You always get what u want through sheer force._

**Yep…and nothing has been denied to me before…truth be told, its actually quite fun through sheer force.**

_I forgot you have no decency ingrained in that head of yours._

**You know, your only insulting yourself by saying that 'cause I am you. So ha!**

…_shut the hell up…_

Kai was on the verge of killing herself to rid of her little annoyance…which had grown everyday because of their arguing. Still, nothing was the same. Ever since that winter night…she always thought that things between her and Lee would be lasting…boy was she wrong. After that week was over…Lee was able to get a two month long mission from Tsunade. Kai had no idea why…but he just did, and where else to have his mission but in Sunagakure.

* * *

2 hours later in the Hokage office

"Please Hokage-sama…I want to do this"

"sigh…I am truly sorry Kai, but unless you want to find Lee safely in Suna and waste your time making sure he is okay…you would have to do a mission yourself" Kai groaned at this ridiculous behavior that the Hokage was portraying…she hadn't been given any missions for quite some time now and they had been D-Ranked. As one pair of green-hazel eyes stared into the other pair of hazel eyes, Kai would've had a meltdown as of there. But she did otherwise…

"do I need to prove my power to you again Tsunade…?"

Tsunade sighed a great sigh that implied her annoyed and half drunk attitude, so to confront the dark brown haired girl in front of her…she smirked at a thought that may have had the answer to this mess. "you know what?...You actually do have to prove your strength to me…" all Kai could do was stare at her with her mouth agape…but then she also smirked "Sooo…who am I fighting? Hopefully someone who can take my power…without dying at my unlimited amount of chakra"

"I wonder who isn't intimidated by chakra…not your average ninja…even Neji is scared of your incredulous power…hmmmmm…who then?"

"oh great…do I have to pick?" Tsunade laughed at this statement…as if it were anything similar to a joke, Kai knew otherwise…the four bottles of sake sitting on her desk proved how insane she was at the moment…so as not to break a nerve of impatience she waited intently for Tsunade's answer.

"hehehe…all right here's the deal…if you can find someone who isn't scared of you and is willing to fight…then he or she will be your opponent…" Tsunade knew the extremity of Kai's power…she was probably greater than all the sannin _combined _, her origin was a sad one indeed…so it wasn't a wonder that her power exceeded even the best ninjas. But of course, she wanted to make sure Kai could prove herself in front of her. Tsunade sighed once more before signing Kai's mission form and accepting the mission. "Now…once you have found a decent opponent…you may come back her and I will issue were the fight should be held…got it!"

"Hai! Hokage-sama! Thank you very much!"

"now…hayaku!" With that Kai jumped out the window and landed perfectly on a tree branch and darted off. Tsunade smiled brightly as Kai accelerated even faster towards the town…thinking _this may be fun _before sipping the last of her fourth bottle of sake…disappointed with the loss

"SHIZUNE!! BRING ME MORE SAKE!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Well that it for the first chappie…sorry if its short…please review!!!

Lee: where was I this whole time!

Kai: in Suna you cheater!

Me: Kai!!!!shut up!!!

Kai: oh right…sorry

Me: anyway…still review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Kai went searching through the forest on her way to town. She knew she would have a hard time finding someone strong enough to take her on and to help her prove her strength. When it came to fighting Kai, it was no laughing manner. It just so happened that Kaishrine Tamamoko was the strongest ninja ever lived…no kidding. Kai was the best S-Ranked ninja in the bingo books of 4 of the Major countries including the Fire, Wind, and Earth country…not to mention the Sound country, where she was raised by none other than Orochimaru himself.

As she raced through the forest at not even medium speed, Kai thought about her past as little images presented themselves in her mind. _Oh Kami get these pictures out of my head!!!_

**I think it's too late to get pictures out of your head when they've been ingrained there by force.**

_Just shut up Tosca!!_

**Fine! That's the last time I help you…**

_You call antagonizing me helping…yeah right._ Finally Kai made it to the village itself and spent every second thinking about a decent opponent…that's when she started to wonder where everyone was. _Well…most jounin are gone on missions or helping out in the village…chuunin are teaching academy students…including practically every ninja remotely close to her age except…Naruto!! Of course…wait Naruto is on a trip with Jiraiya…again. The only ninja available in this kind of situation…judging from the missions report is…_

Kai then gave a great smile that would've scared even a sea monster away from its home. She then looked throughout the town finding the only other ninja that was claimed as a beast.

* * *

Hokage office

"Shizune…I am ready for the next lesson in training" the bubble-gum haired kunoichi said to her 'big sister' with a small sigh.

"I think you should rest for a while Sakura…your chakra is almost out and we are done for the day anyway…I'll give these reports to Tsunade-sama and you go home to get some rest" the pink haired kunoichi gave a look that made Shizune feel guilty for stopping so early in their lesson…but Sakura decided not to argue with her about it. "All right then…see ya tomorrow" Sakura then walked out of the room, and into the long hallway where she was almost ran over by a speeding Gai. "G-Gai-sensei!!! Wait a minute!!!!" but just about as Sakura would have been turned into a pancake, Gai stopped and tried to slide past her, but ended landing right on his face mumbling something about being chased. Of course, Sakura, being a little of eavesdropper wanted to now what was going on. "Ano…Gai-sensei…what in the world are you running from?"

Gai simply gasped into the cement floor apparently trying to regain his breath. And when he finally did, he turned her way in panic "Quickly!!! We must not be seen!!" Gai quickly grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a closet nearby, which was very cramped. "Gai-sensei what is it?"

"someone is chasing me with a heavy feeling of murderous intent…I don't know who…but we better distance ourselves or hide" With that last remark, the two simply stared at each other for the next 30 minutes…hoping no one would find them.

* * *

Oh boy…who is chasing Gai? And for what reason…tune in next time!!!!Please review sorry for these short chappies... 


End file.
